Warfare
by the-Upside-Of-Down
Summary: the flock never found each other and were split up when they were little, never knowing the powers they with held. on Max's 16th birthday she sees a guy she feels oddly drawn en to. This is what i think would happen if the flock had never become the flock
1. Mind Games

Warfare

**Warfare **

**Chapter One:**

**Mind Games **

**H**ave you ever had that feeling, like this is exactly where your suppose to be. There's no where in the inter world that should or want to be?

I personally had never in my life felt that way, until my sixteenth birthday party. My whole life I was always wanting more, dreaming. My dad said every since I was born I was in my own world. Well on the night of my party it was like a bubble had popped and all the sound and coloreds of the world rushed at me…I felt alive. I never wanted the feeling to leave.

**--That said party--before it started--**

**I **looked in the mirror at my reflection, and sighed. My blonde wavy waste length hair was down, and my face had a touch of make-up. I was wearing a light pink vest that stopped at my belly button…and nothing more, with a pair of dark skinny jean and black heels.

It was the latest from every huge designer, something every girl would die to have, but not me. I finished off the outfit with a long necklace that had a peace symbol at the end of it.

The party had already started I could hair the music pumping through the house.

Our garden had been decked out with lights in every tree with little crystals every so often. It was almost like a dream, but yet it didn't make me happy.

The garden was huge with all different kinds of plants and trees, but enough space to have a great party. Just like my house empty but full at the same time. Empty of feeling but full of unneeded stuff.

I walked outside watching bodies move together with the rhythm, in the cool New York City air. A then I saw him, he starred right back at me with a heart melting crocked smile.

As he sung the next verse of the song his band was playing, I started walking toward him, as if some unknown force was pulling me to him. His dark eyes covered by his black hair, that he would flip out of the way every now ant then, but still his eyes never left mine.

My friend ran up to me, just as I got to the edge of the stage and hugged me.

"Happy Birthday MAX!" She squealed I smiled at her, finally not looking at _him._

"The decorations are amazing! And your outfit, totally cute! Oh and guess who I saw checking you out…" I zoned out her high pitch voice, looking at the dark boy.

But to my dismay he wasn't on stage anymore there was a DJ. I couldn't help but let my face fall a little.

"So anyway I'm gonna go find Kristy see ya later." She walked away and I was finally left alone again, till the hairs on the back of my neck stood on ends. I spun around seeing the face I wanted to see most.

**Hmm what do you think? I different I like it, but hey what do you people think? I CAN have the second chapter up by tonight or tomorrow, but I need a least 10 reviews I hate doing this but I need feed back! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed.-Andrea aka Dylan :p **


	2. Born to Fly

Everything will be explained in this chapter

**Everything will be explained in this chapter! I know I didn't get 1 review but I got close and the ones I got were so cute and lovely I only punished you by waiting one day. Thank you so much everyone but please review. **

**Warfare**

**Chapter two:**

**Born to Fly **

I smiled at the beautiful boy with dark eyes that stood before me. He smiled back and it was as if we were old friends seeing each other for the first time in years, even though I had never met this boy in my life.

"Hello." I said not taking my eye off him.

"Hey, I'm Fang."

"Max" and then we lapsed into comfortable silence, geez can I get any cornier.

Everyone was moving around us, but where we were standing was as if time had stopped, not I'm can go even further.

"Well I was only on break so, I have to get back to my band." I nodded, but before he left I grabbed his wrist.

"Meet me here next break?" his face lit up, and he smiled which I took as a yes. I don't think I have ever smiled so much in so little time, but this boy, fang, did this to me.

As soon as he was gone I rushed off to the bathroom. It was as if suddenly everything was in focus. Like all the sound and colors that made up the world came rushing at me.

Like when I smiled it wasn't to please other people, but because I wanted to!

I closed the door and slid down against it. My wings unfurling a bit. Oh yeah did I get to mention that? Ya well I have wings deal with it. Okay I will give you a minute to let it sink in.

Okay minutes up, on with my story. I took off my shirt and relaxed them, sighing it hurt to have them pulled so tight against my back, usually I wore a piece of fake skin over them, but since it was my birthday I deicide against it.

All my thoughts kept going back to fang. I couldn't help it, it was as if cosmic force…ahh never mind. That's to girly even for me.

So I straightened up and headed out side as if I wasn't slowly going crazy. As I walked down the patio stairs, I listen to Fang sing.

But of course I was interrupted by people wishing me a happy birthday, I smiled and tried my hardest _not _to strangle them. It wasn't their fault they where so very annoying.

I sat down on a chair where I could see the band and all the people I didn't even know dancing.

"Max lookin' f-ine." Came a deep voice behind me I repressed a grown.

"Hi Robert." I said in a bored tone not even turning around.

"I told ya not to call me that! The names Nibs." I laughed quietly to myself.

"We should go have our own party, like in your room." That all I could take I burst out laughing.

"Girl you just trippin'!" he said walking away, and the funniest part of this scene is Robert it the whitest person you will ever meet. **(My attempt at street talk, I don't mean to offend anyone.) **

That when everything came crashing down, literally. Wolf mutant werewolf things appeared, from every inch including the sky. The music stopped abruptly and people started running and screaming causing one big catastrophe.

I think I have party of the year in the bag, wouldn't you agree?

While everyone was running I took this chance to jump into the sky unnoticed, or so I thought.

What was I thinking! I can pretend to be normal all I want, but I will never be. I have freaking wings for God's sake, how normal is that? I flapped as fast and hard as I possibly could only two thoughts buzzing through my mind.

_Get out of here like a bat out of hell _and _fang._ I guess there is no such thing as soul mates for a bird girl.

My shirt was really digging into the sides of my wings and it hurt like a bitch, but I couldn't stop. I turned to adjusted it a little something caught my eye.

I looked behind me to check if anyone was following me and I got the surprise of my entire life. I swear I almost fell out of the sky.

There was Fang rapidly catching up to me. He has WINGS! He was a mutant freak too! I have never meet anyone like me in my life I always thought I was the only one, but I was wrong and I'm glad I was.

When he saw me starring with disbelief and wonder written plainly across my face, he smirk and flapped a little harder so he was right behind me.

**I lie your punishment was not over. Another sort of cliffy so again 10 reviews and you will have a long next chapter by tomorrow, half review I wait another day and write short chapter. So don't be the hero and fight the power REVIEW!! **

**Again thanks to you lovely people who did review, you are wicked awesome!**

-Andrea/Dylan **I own nothing except my body which you cant have.**


End file.
